pray for the rat and bird
by kireina
Summary: yuki loves tohru,Raven loves yuki,akito wont alow love at all, will a skiped new years brake all their hearts? read and find out
1. a skiped new years

Pray for the rat  
  
{Ok^_^ here we go my first yuki centered fic it's a romance YEAH starting out Yuki/Tohru turning to a yuki/OC later^_^ uh..onwards!!! this starts out at new years I kinda bring my character in right off but trust me there will be a lot of flash backs involveing her}  
  
"Yuki, Kyou, Raven it's almost time to go we don't wanna be late" shigure walked into the living room of his house trying to gather the young sohma's for their viset back to the main house for the new years party. "Shut up" yuki and kyou said their eyes glued to the soap opra on TV "we arent going" all three of them said. Shigure looked between the 3 of them "your.not going?" Tohru walked in and looked around a qustioning look on her face "huh?" shigure sat down and started to wine "Tohru it's awful nobody wants to go back to Sohma house with me!" Raven knocked some of her black hair from her gray eyes "shigure stop whineing and act your age you supposed to be an adult". Yuki picked up some tea "I had my reasons for leaveing home they would seem pointless if I went back tonight" he looked down into his tea remembering why he left.  
  
*Flashback for yuki*  
  
A 8 year old yuki sat curreled up in the corner of a dark room he was scared and his fear incresed as he heard the footsteps of the head of the sohma family draw near. He soon heard the door slide open and then closed "why didn't you listen to what I say?" the voice of their family head said as he raised a whip. "Do you think you can go aginst me and not pay the price my caged little rat?" he started whiping yuki. Yuki screamed, "that's right scream my little caged rat! Scream my pet!".  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Both Tohru and Raven looked concered at the look on yuki's face "daijobu sohma-kun?" Tohru asked. "hai honda-san" he replyed and smiled at her. Shigure acknowlaged yuki's reasons for not wanting to go back then he looked at Kyou and Raven "what about you two?" kyou looked at him. "I havent been there in 4 mouths I'm not going back just cause of some new years thing!" shigure nodded. "so what your saying is that you just don't wanna go back.what? Hideing from kagura?" kyou growled. "my reasons for not wanting to go back are none of your damn buieness you kuso inu!" shigure grined "I'll take that as a "yes shigure I am avoiding kagura" ok?" kyou sat back looking really pissed off. "What about you Raven" shigure asked not wanting to provoce the angry cat more. "You know darn well my reasons for leaveing the main house shigure I don't ever want to go near that place again!" Ravens usaly friendly eyes turned cold as she thought back to when she was younger.  
  
*Flashback for Raven*  
  
A 7-year-old Raven sat in the window of her bedroom stareing outside longing to be able to fly free outside instead of being the caged bird akito had made her. She coughed and put a hand to her forehead "damn.a fever again." she sighed why was she so cursed not only was she cursed with being a freak.being possed with an evil spirt. A horable family, and having to carry the same illness as her brother. She sighed and conteniued to stare out a person walked up behind her "Raven" his soft voice so soft it was erie called her name she turned and looked at him. "hello oniichan" he walked over and looked closely at her "you look pale you should lay down" he looked out the window Raven had been in a moment before and saw what she was looking. at his face turned dark "you shouldn't be looking at such things! He is my pet! Now lay down! And never lay your eyes apon Sohma Yuki ever again!" she looked down. "Alright oniichan." she laied down and closed her eyes soon falling asleep.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"oh right" shigure said with a sigh "guess I'll be going back alone" he got up and walked to the main house. At the main house he met up with momiji who's turn it was for the yearly dance "hi shi-chan!" momiji said then he looked behind shigure. "Where are Yuki, Kyou and Raven?" shigure looked thoughtful for a minute then said "they decicded to stay home this year but I wouldn't miss your dance for the world" he waved and kept walking he opened the door to akito's room walked in and sat down. "Sir yuki, kyou and raven arent here" akito did not move from where he was standing looking outside. " And why not?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice. "Well." shigure said "it's no use trying to make excuses they skiped out." akito turned and looked at shigure "is that so.well then.I guess if they wont come see me.I'll come see them."  
  
{I think I hinted to much in Ravens flashback..i avoiding saying names but any smart person could figure out who her brother is.oh well^_^ just pretend ya don't know! Oh I don't own FB or akito or yuki.not like I would wanna own akito.x.x I do own Raven thou..well R&R next chapter akito's viset} 


	2. akito's viset part 1

Pray for the rat and the bird  
Part 2: akito's viset  
  
"He's what?" a pale yuki asked his older cousin who was for the first time in his life siting there with a serious look on his face. "Akito is comeing for a viset to see you since you skiped out on the new years banquet" shigure said looking still vary serious. Yuki started shakeing at the thought of akito comeing to the house. Raven walked in eating a rice ball she looked from the serious shigure to the pale shakeing yuki "ok who died?" shigure looked at Raven "akito is viseting." Raven droped her rice ball. "He.he.he's what.. He's viseting us.. Here?" she put her hand to her forehead to see if she had a fever "if he ask I'm sick." she walked up stairs shakeing in fear now aswell. Tohru walked down looking at her then she walked into the living room seeing yuki shakeing in the same fear Raven was. "Uh is something wrong Sohma-kun?" yuki looked at her. "Akito is comeing for a viset honda-san" even Tohru knew it was bad for him to be comeing "oh.. I'll go make some tea then" she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Kyou was laying on the roof in thought when he heard the sound of a car pulling up wait a car nobody was sick so what the hell was hatori doing there. He sat up looking to see what hatori was doing there he saw hatori get out of the car and walk around the back opening the door Akito climbing out. Kyou watched the family head walk past hatori into the house. 'Whats akito doing comeing to this house?' kyou jumped down hopeing he wasn't there to hurt tohru.  
  
Akito walked in takeing off his shoes "hello shigure" he said with a grin. He looked at yuki "it's been a long time yuki, I've missed you yuki I think you've even gotten taller" he grined at the fearful look on yuki's face. Tohru walked in holding tea for everyone "hello akito-san" she sat down the tea. "Hello honda-san" he's eyes scan the room. "Where is that diguesting cat creature and my little caged bird" kyou ran into the house "akito what are you going to do to Tohru!" he blinks as he suddenly notices people are stareing at him. Akito grinned "nothing at all just viseting my dear sweet new years skiping family" kyou sat down blushing. "Now that, that disgusting cat creature is here what about my caged bird" he looked around for Raven. Shigure sweatdroped and put his hand behind his head "she said she was sick". Akito's hand tightened and his eyes narrowed "so shes avoiding me.well then if shes sick I'll bring her tea up to her" he took 2 cups of tea and walked upstairs. Tohru picked up her tea "he seemed angry that Raven wasn't down here is there something I don't know?" Yuki, Shigure and Kyou looked at her. "So Raven never told ya huh?" shigure said. Tohru blinked "huh?" Kyou shurged "no big surprise that damn bird has always been all hushed up about her close family". Tohru looked around vary confused "sorry if we are confuseing you honda-san see what we are trying to say is that Raven is akito's little sister". Tohru droped her tea "she's his little sister?!?"  
  
Raven tried to ignore the gental knock on her door having a bad fealing of who it might be. She rolled over and pretended to be sleeping when the heard her bedroom door open. "Raven" akito adressed her walking in setting both cups of the tea on her bedstand. She tried to make it apper like she was sleeping but it was hard when she was shakeing in fear. He noticed her shakeing and grabed her by the arm "so I was right you were hideing from me!" she winced in pain a bit "matte oniichan that hurts!" Akito after seeing alittle blood run down her arm drops her. "How are you little sister? Doing well? Still in love with yuki?" She shivered "i.. I'm fine oniichan." she opted to not awsner his second qustion. He raised a hand to smack her "when I ask you a qustion I exspect you to awnser me in full!"{An: *starts singing a song based off Denis learys "I'm a asshole" to the akito version that my friends and me wrote*} she cringed away from him and wispered lightly "y.. Yes I do" she closed her eyes as his hand smacked her hard across the face "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER LOOK AT HIM AGAIN!" akito yelled.  
  
Downstairs shigure cringed as his senstive ears picked up the smack from upstairs "yes Tohru she is to much dislike from her akito's younger sister, he has always how can I say this been a bit over protective of her. Meaning he has never let her love anyone or get close to anyone that's why shes a tad afraid of him". Tohru nodded he knew that akito was a great sorce of fear and pain for the sohma's. She thought about how Raven must feel so closely related to him never being let outside her cage to see love and embrace it she started to cry as she thought about the happy look at Raven always had. How she tried to hide the pain on the inside. Yuki looked at tohru and took her hand gently "daijobu honda-san?" she nodded tears still comeing forth. "Just for one moment I saw things from Ravens eyes and it made me sad" Yuki looked at her that was one of the things he loved about her the ablity to understand other peoples feelings. "Your so understanding honda-san that's one of the things I love about you" he put a hand to his mouth realiseing what he said. Kyou gave him a sparp you idiot type look, Shigure was grinning from ear to ear. Tohru blushed, yuki blushed he went to try and re say his words to something that sounded alittle less like 'I love you' when tohru took his hand and smiled "I love you too Sohma-kun".  
  
Akito took his hand away from Ravens face "and besides he dosen't love you anyways I can see it when he looks at that Honda girl he loves her! Not you do you understand me?!" She nodded slowly as she watched an evil grin forming over his face. "Setting that aside lets go downstairs I belive I came here to scold 3 banquet skippers" she looked down and nodded getting out of her bed walking downstairs with akito see see something that put her into a near shock..  
  
{^_^!!!! What did she see? Huh huh!? Oh well sorry the chapter is so long! I just wanted to cover a lot of stuff. Sorry again if I'm making shigure seem to serious but he seems to be serious when akito's around so I'll just write a chapter with him tortureing meii sometime to make up for it^_^! Oh! And by no means do I hate kyou I've just seen akito refur to him by that a lot in atleast 6 or so other fanfics next chapter akito's viset part too} ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
well since there were no reviews on chapter one to say thanks for lets get to asking the characters what they thought of chapter 2  
  
Yuki: WHY did you have to bring akito to the house and since when was I so open about my emtions  
  
Kyou: .Damn akito.why dose he have to call me that and why the hell am I in this story anyways I mean it's not like I'm loved.*kagura comes and drags him away*  
  
Shigure: when is aya comeing I wanna snuggle with him{kyou note: idiot} and oh yeah I get to torture my editor later!  
  
Hatori: all I ever get to do is driver can't I have a line or 2?  
  
Akito: your asking me -.- well I'm glad I get a long apperance that's not a romance roll.  
  
Raven: *stangles me* I'm your own character and you enjoy tortureing me! I suffer cause of you, you know that.*sigh* atleast I'm not related to ha'ri then I would be board to death.. 


End file.
